herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Protagonist (Saints Row)
The Protagonist is the player character in the Saints Row video game franchise. The character's overall appearance, gender and even voice can be changed to suit the players needs (although most of this was introduced into Saints Row 2). This page will refer to the character as a male. Despite being portrayed as a psychopath, the Protagonist begins to develop a nicer caring side as the games progress, especially in Saints Row: The Third and Saints Row IV so is seen more of an anti-hero. Biography Background The Protagonist was born in Stilwater and had attended school there, and presumably grew up there most of their life (according to a news ticker in Saints Row IV). However this is contradicted as the Protagonist has different voice options from Saints Row 2 onwards, which includes British, American, Russian and Southern American. These unique voices may give different backgrounds, for example the Southern American female voice hints she was born (and possibly raised) on a farm before coming to Stilwater. Events of Saints Row The Protagonist was caught up in a turf warfare between rival gangs in Saint's Row, Stilwater and was narrowly close to being killed until saved by Julius Little and Troy. Julius was the leader of a new gang, the 3rd Street Saints and offered the Protagonist to work for the Saints. The Protagonist accepted and met at their hangout at the church, and after being canonized was welcomed into the gang. During the course of the game, the Protagonist helps take down the three rival gangs, the Westside Rollerz, Los Carnales and Vice Kings. After completing this, the Protagonist is promoted to second in command by Julius, who is then later arrested by police. The Protagonist finds themselves blackmailed by chief of police Richard Monroe, who threatens to kill Julius unless he does "community service" for him. The Protagonist kills Mayor Winslow, but tired of Monroe's blackmailing kills him at Winslow's funeral along with Johnny Gat and Dex. After Monroe's death, the Protagonist is invited by Mayoral candidate Richard Hughes, who thanks the Protagonist for killing Winslow and Monroe, as it has now helped him win the election. With the public's backing, Richard reveals he will redevelop the Saint's Row District. Before Richard can have the Protagonist killed, the boat they are on explodes, putting the Protagonist in a coma and killing Richard. Events of Saints Row 2 Five-years after the boat explosion, the Protagonist awakens at the Stilwater Penitentiary. With the help of a young man named Carlos, they escape the prison and get back to a much different looking Stilwater, which is now under control of the Ultor Corporation. The Protagonist then discovers during his coma the Saints had fallen apart, and 3 new rival gangs moved into Stilwater. Gallery TP-S2.jpg TP-S3.jpg TP-S4.jpg Category:Saints row heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Anti Hero Category:Rich Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Leaders Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Super Hero Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Soldiers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Genderless Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Damsel in distress Category:Male Damsels Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Singing Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Heroes who can fly Category:One-Man Army Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure of heart Category:Good Santa Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Normal Badass Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Law Enforcers Category:Femme Fatale